Since suspension towers of a car body are typically subjected to a great deal of vertical force transmitted from wheels through suspensions, it is desirable to provide the suspension tower with as high a structural rigidity as possible. To provide a suspension tower with high structural rigidity, reinforcement members may be attached on front and rear sides of the suspension tower. Such a front body structure is known from, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application No. 62-65464, entitled "Front Body Structure 0f A Vehicle," filed on April 1987 and laid open to the public as Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 63-171286 on Nov. 8, 1988.
Typically, a suspension arm of a multiple link type of suspension has the connecting points by which it is connected to a car body located on front and rear sides of a suspension tower. Because of structural characteristics of the suspension tower, brackets are attached to front and rear sides of the suspension tower to connect the suspension arm to the car body. Also, since the suspension arm is usually subjected to a great deal of force at its connecting points, such brackets must have a high connective rigidity, i.e., be rigidly connected to the car body.
To improve the connective rigidity of the bracket for connecting the suspension arm to the car body, provide the suspension arm with a sufficient structural strength and improve the strength of the suspension tower itself, it is common to use reinforcements for reinforcing those parts of the suspension arm to which the bracket is connected, in addition to the use of reinforcements for the suspension tower. However, providing separate reinforcements for the suspension tower and suspension arm is costly, increases the weight of car body and necessitates the use of many parts or elements.